Tu pelo
by Vannity kou
Summary: Un songfic de mi pareja favorita Serena y Seiya. . . claro que no todo es color de rosa. . .


**Hola, este es mi primer songfic, espero les guste. . .**

**Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, sólo la narración. . .**

_**Tu pelo**_

**Poco a poco la oscuridad de la noche se va disipando, dándole paso a un nuevo día, "el día". Abro mis ojos, con gran pesadez he de admitirlo, pues no quisiera despertar, pero la sensación de unos brazos rodeando mi cintura me lo pide. Me giro con suma delicadeza, para estar segura que no fué sólo una ilusión, un sueño más, y al hacerlo puedo notar que es real, que él esta ahí; no puedo ocultar mi felicidad, cuantas veces anhelé esto. . .**

_**No ha salido el sol**_

_**Miro el reloj, son las 7**_

_**Y no puedo dormir. . .**_

**Me levanto muy despacio de nuestro lecho, por que quiero admíralo mientras aún duerme, me encanta la manera en que lo hace, doy un par de pasos para alejarme un poco y tomar del suelo algo que me llama la atención. . . **

_**Cojo tu jersey azul**_

_**Me gusta que huela a ti**_

_**Siento que me abraza como tú. . .**_

**Cubro con ella mi desnudez, disfrutando la sensación que me causa el hacerlo. Sigo observándolo, nunca me cansaría. Me acerco sólo un poco para depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla, escuchar su respiración, sentir su calor. . . **

_**No has despertado aún**_

_**Apago la suave luz**_

_**Que ilumina mi trocito de colchón. . .**_

**Me dirijo al baño, quiero que al despertarse me encuentre reluciente. Procuro no tardar, pues espero ser lo primero que vea al abrir sus hermosos ojos, al salir no puedo evitar seguir observándolo. . .**

_**Entro en la habitación**_

_**Oigo tu respiración**_

_**Y los latidos de tu corazón,**_

**Poco a poco va abriendo sus ojos. . .**

_**Vas despertando ya**_

_**Buscas en mi mitad**_

_**Y me encuentras esperando**_

_**En un rincón. . .**_

**En el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzan, mi corazón comienza a latir de sobremanera, mis mejillas toman un ligero tono rosado y no puedo evitar ser hipnotizada por ese par de zafiros. Él sólo me mira con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. . . **

_**No puedes imaginar**_

_**Cuanto te quiero**_

_**Ahora los relojes pararan. . .**_

**Se levanta lentamente, se dirige hacia mí, no se que hacer sólo me quedo estática siguiéndolo con mi mirada, quiero guardar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, sus facciones y su cuerpo en mi mente, no quiero olvidar ni un solo rincón de su ser. . .**

_**Tú acercándote a mi pelo,**_

_**Tú y tu mirada otra vez**_

_**Quiero que no exista el tiempo**_

_**Detener este momento**_

_**Una vida es poco para mí. . .**_

**Me aferro a ese abrazo en el que me envuelve, hundo mi cara en su pecho perfectamente bien torneado, no quiero soltarme aún, siento que al hacerlo se me acabaría la vida. . . Se separa sólo un poco me toma del mentón y eleva mi rostro para quedar cara a cara, deposita en mis labios un hermoso, tierno y fugaz beso. . .**

**-¡Buenos días, Bombón!- Me susurra al oído.**

_**Siento miedo al pensar**_

_**Que esta complicidad**_

_**Algún día vaya a terminar**_

_**Miedo a no volver a ver**_

_**Tus ojos desvistiéndome**_

_**Como la hacen cada anochecer. . . **_

**Nuevamente me besa con tanta ternura, que no puedo evitar que de mis ojos salgan un par de gotas saladas y es que el sólo recordar la realidad, me parte el alma. Se separa del abrazo en el que nos encontramos al sentir el sabor salado de mis lágrimas, se sonríe diciéndome. . .**

**-¡Te amo!-**

_**Abrázame otra vez**_

_**Vamos a prometer**_

_**Algo que nunca vayamos a romper**_

_**No puedes imaginar **_

_**Cuánto te quiero**_

_**Ahora los relojes pararan. . .**_

**-Prométeme que nunca me olvidaras- logro pronunciar apenas en un susurro mientras las lagrimas no dejan de brotar.**

**Y es que ambos sabemos que después de hoy, nada de esto volverá a suceder, por que hoy es el "gran día". . . Mi boda, con el hombre que alguna vez amé. . . **

_**Tú acercándote a mi pelo**_

_**Tú y tu mirada otra vez**_

_**Quiero que no exista el tiempo**_

_**Detener este momento**_

_**Una vida es poco para mí. . .**_

**-Jamás- Fue lo que él respondió – ¿Cómo hacerlo? si te amo como a nada en el universo**

**Siempre te llevare en mi corazón, aún sabiendo que no estarás a mi lado-**

_**No puedes imaginar**_

_**Cuanto te quiero**_

_**Ahora los relojes pararan. . . **_

**Si tan sólo pudiera detener el tiempo para que esto durase un poco más. Pero mi destino esta trazado, no puedo, no debo. . . Si tan sólo tuviese el valor de dejarlo todo por él. . . es una lástima que yo aún siga siendo tan cobarde. . .**

_**Tú acercándote a mi pelo**_

_**Tú y tu mirada otra vez**_

_**Quiero que no exista el tiempo**_

_**Detener este momento**_

_**Una vida es poco para mí. . .**_

**-¡Yo también te amo!- lo dije entre sollozos y hundiendo mi cara en su pecho, pues me duele en lo más profundo de mi ser el saber que estoy dejando ir al verdadero amor de mi vida, a mi estrella fugaz. . .**

**Sólo por un momento sentí que el tiempo se detuvo, que no hubo nada ni nadie que nos separaría, que pasaría el resto de mi vida a su lado, amándonos. . .**

_**Quiero que no exista el tiempo**_

_**Detener este momento**_

_**Tu mi vida eres todo para mí.**_

**Titulo: **_**"Tu pelo" **_

**Autor: **_**La Oreja de Van Gogh**_

**Espero sus criticas, si me falto algo o me sobro, **_**please**_** háganmelo saber, soy nueva en esto y me gustaría ir perfeccionándolo. . . Gracias. . . **


End file.
